


Resumes

by Blacksheep28, firedrakegirl



Series: Soft Horrortale and Others [16]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Acceptance, Fluff, Gen, Horrortale Papyrus (Undertale), Horrortale Sans (Undertale), Recovery, Resume, job hunting, surface - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24199276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacksheep28/pseuds/Blacksheep28, https://archiveofourown.org/users/firedrakegirl/pseuds/firedrakegirl
Summary: Sans and Papyrus work on resumes so they can help Ora.
Series: Soft Horrortale and Others [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595434
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Resumes

Sans sat at the table after breakfast the next morning, checking over the resume he had typed up last night. It looked good. He thought it was professional enough to be accepted.

“Whatcha got there hun?” Ora asked, walking in for a drink.

“...resume for job searching.” Sans placed his fingers near his dead eye socket but didn’t do anything else. “...lot harder to be...personable...these days.”

“I dunno. I think you’re pretty personable.”

Sans shrugged. “...slower to joke, harder to look safe.”

Ora frowned. “I mean...I guess? I think you look pretty safe.”

Sans looked up at Ora and smiled, his grin real. “...i know.”

“Cute too.” She admitted.

He grinned and rubbed the back of his skull. “...not as cute as the sweet pie you are.”

She flushed dark red. “I...uh...nah.” She stumbled.

“yup.”

“Nope. You’re the cuter one.”

“nope.”

“Yup. No arguing the truth.”

“...you’re trying to.”

“That’s you!” Sans chuckled. She grinned. “Mind if I take a look at it?”

“...sure.” He slid the paper across the table to her.

“This looks pretty good.” She scanned it. “But the phone number is wrong.” She pulled a older phone from her pocket and handed it to him. “Yours is on the back of that.”

He stared at the phone. “...i’ll pay you back.”

“Once you're settled in, you can upgrade. This came free with the plan.”

“...really?” He looked at Ora a little suspiciously.

“Yeah. Got a promotion since I added two lines to my contract. So you and Pap both got free phones. When you’re settled into your job, you’re welcome to either stick with my contract or get your own. It’s up to you.”

“...nice. i’ll pay...twenty gold a month for the contract?”

“Uhhh...I have no clue what the gold equivalent is....why don’t we worry about it once you’re settled into your job. I can handle it for now.”

“sure.” Sans shrugged amiably. He pocketed the new phone and took out a pen to scratch the new number onto his resume.

“Want me to type that up for you? Then we can take it to any place you’d like to apply?”

“...would be faster.”

“Mkay! Is Pap doing the same, or just you?”

Sans chuckled. “...don’t think he knows he needs one.”

Ora laughed. “Of course. Okay. Should I go get him, or should we just write one up?”

“...have him help.” His brother was sweet, and he would want to do as much as he could.

“Gotcha!” She pressed a kiss to the top of his skull as she went to find Papyrus.

Papyrus stood in the yard holding something in his arms. He looked at it with wonder, and spun around when he heard Ora approach, trying to hide it behind his back.

“Hey Pap. Whatcha got there?”

He hesitated, before showing her the wild rabbit he’d managed to catch. “IT’S REALLY SOFT.” He held it extraordinarily gently, even as the rabbit twitched slightly in shock.

Ora grinned. “Yes, they usually are. But it’s wild. Why don’t you let him go, and we can go write up your resume. And once we’ve finished job hunting we can go to a pet store and see if they’ll let us pet the critters?”

Papyrus perked up. “THAT WOULD BE NICE!” He released the rabbit and watched it dart off before turning around. He loved all the new creatures he got to see on the Surface. “NOW WHAT’S A RESUME?”

“A resume is the paper you give to the places you want to work. It talks about your experience and abilities.”

“OH! AN ESSAY ABOUT HOW USEFUL I’LL BE.” He tilted his head. “DO HUMANS DO THAT INSTEAD OF TALKING?”

“Sort of. It’s more bullet points. I can show you mine. And your bro has one too.” She shrugged. “Humans still talk, but the job hunter doesn’t always get to see the one in charge of hiring.”

“I SEE.” He frowned. “I’LL HAVE TO TRY EXTRA HARD TO BE PERSUASIVE THEN!”

“I can help you with it.” Ora offered.

“THANK YOU ORA!” He hugged her happily.

She hugged him back. “My pleasure hun.”

He followed her back inside. “WHAT DO YOU THINK WOULD BE GOOD THINGS TO INCLUDE?” He had things he was good at, but he was hesitant to mention them. Puzzles were no longer a good memory, he felt despair at his ability as a guard, and he did not know how to talk about his cooking skills when it had been primarily practiced with humans.

“Hmm...creative problem solving would be a good one.” She hummed.

“AND THAT I CAN REACH EASILY?”

“Hm, I don’t know if that one would work. Maybe...creative use of resources? Accomplished at team building?”

Papyrus flinched slightly at the second one. “CREATIVE USE OF RESOURCES WORKS.”

She hugged him. “We can put that. Hm... ability to work under pressure. Self motivation. Leadership abilities.”

He peered hopefully at Ora. “YOU THINK I CAN LEAD?”

“Of course. That’s not even in question.” He grinned and hugged Ora again as they walked back. Sans appeared to have fallen asleep at the table. Ora chuckled at the sight. “Someone needed a post breakfast nap. Think you could get him to the couch or bed without waking him up?”

“EASILY.” Papyrus bent down and gently scooped his brother up. Sans was bigger than he had been at first, but he had been lighter too. Papyrus felt a jolt of pleasure when he realized Sans weighed more. Gently he put his brother back down on the couch and tucked him in.

She watched with a very fond smile before grabbing her laptop. “C’mon. Let’s go sit in the kitchen and write up a resume for you.”

Papyrus followed Ora back and sat down. “SO WE’RE GOING TO TELL THEM THAT I’M HELPFUL, AND EAGER TO WORK.”

“Yup! But we have to write it a certain way.” She pulled up her own resume and copied it into a new document. It would be easier to keep the proper format this way, just writing over her info for his. She’d do the same thing for Sans’.

Papyrus looked at it. “THAT DOESN’T LOOK ENTHUSIASTIC.” In fact the format looked rather dull and like it would tire out the reader

“It’s not. It’s boring as all get out. But that’s what employers wanna see. You get to show enthusiasm if you’re called for an interview. This is just a list of skills and abilities.” She sighed. “I hate it, but it’s the best way to do it.”

“THIS SOUNDS LIKE A TERRIBLE SYSTEM.”

“Yup! Without a doubt.” She agreed. “Oh, by the way. This is yours.” She handed over his phone after copying down the number onto the resume.

Papyrus took the phone carefully. “MY OWN PHONE?”

“Yup! You’re gonna need one of you have a job.”

“I LOST MY OLD ONE WHEN THE POWER STARTED DYING,” Papyrus commented absently. He opened the phone to check that Ora was in it.

“So far, it’s just my number, Sans, and the other Sans and Papyrus that are in there. Sans has the same, only with your number instead of his.”

“THANK YOU.” Papyrus beamed at her.

Ora smiled back. “Of course! I wanna make sure you guys will be okay no matter what. Sorry it took me so long to get you guys phones.”(edited)

“NYEH. IT’S FINE! I’M USED TO NOT HAVING ONE. IT WILL BE ODD TO HAVE ONE NOW!” He grinned.

“I’m sure you’ll be used to it in no time. Oh! That’s another thing we can put on your resume. Adaptability!”

Papyrus nodded. “I AM VERY GOOD AT CHANGE!”

“I know. It’s one reason I admire you so much.” She typed it into the document.

Papyrus blushed a little. “THANKS.”

Ora patted his arm fondly. “No need to thank me for the truth. Let’s see, what else should we put on here....oh! Creative use of resources!”

“YES! I CAN MAKE A MEAL OUT OF ANYTHING!”

“And that’s a skill that can transfer to a lot of other things.” She nodded.

Papyrus grinned. "AND I'M GOOD AT TAKING CARE OF PEOPLE LIKE SANS! UM, BUT NOT IN LARGE GROUPS."

"That can fall under leadership abilities. Oh! Or good motivator!"

"I LIKE TO THINK I ENCOURAGE PEOPLE."

"You do, but encouraging motivation is a more professional way of putting it."

"I SEE." Papyrus tilted his head. "WHAT AN ODD WAY OF COMMUNICATING."

"The wonders of the business world." She sighed.

Papyrus frowned. "IS WORKING BAD?"

"No! Just frustrating sometimes. The bureaucracies are annoying, but the average people that you'd probably deal with are fine. Usually."

Papyrus peered at her. “IF YOU SAY SO.” He was beginning to think that work was going to be unpleasant. But maybe he could make it pleasant.

“Honestly. It depends on where you work and how much you enjoy it. I’m not a big fan of my job, but they have the flexibulity to accommodate school.”

“WHAT ARE YOU LEARNING?”

"Psychology!"

“THE ART OF HOW HUMANS WORK? I THOUGHT IT WAS CONSIDERED INCOMPLETE.”

"It is, but I'm still studying it to try and help people."

“WOW.” Papyrus looked at her in awe. “ATTEMPTING SUCH A MASTER WORK. INCREDIBLE!”

"I mean...I'm still in undergrad. Just learning the basics." She shrugged.

“IT IS STILL AS IMPRESSIVE AS MY BROTHER’S OWN WORK IN PHYSICS.”

"He does physics stuff?" Ora was amazed.

"YES! OR WELL, HE DID. HE QUIT ONE DAY. HE TOLD ME IT WAS BECAUSE IT WAS TOO PAINFUL TO KEEP WORKING THERE." Papyrus glanced towards the couch his brother was on. He would have loved to push further, but his brother had many secrets. It had only been when life became truly desperate that Sans felt okay speaking about any of them. Sans said he literally couldn't tell Papyrus some of them because of how complex the situation was. It worried him sometimes. His brother was so smart, but he seemed so determined to shrink into himself and not live outside of taking care of Papyrus.

"Ah. Well, I won't push..." Ora looked in that direction too. She was curious, but if it was important, he'd tell her, them, right? "But he knows we're here for him if he ever wants or needs to talk."

"OF COURSE! I HAVE WORKED VERY HARD TO ENSURE MY BROTHER IS AWARE HE CAN RELY ON ME. AND YOU HAVE BEEN VERY GOOD TO US."

"I do my best hun." Papyrus grinned down at her. She beamed back, hugging him.

"DOES THIS LOOK LIKE ENOUGH FOR THE RESUME?"

“It does to me! Do you know what kind of job you want?”

“ONE WHERE I HELP PEOPLE.”

“Well, there are lots of places for that. We can look around. Gotta do the same with your brother. I wonder what kind of job he wants to do.”

“PROBABLY ONE THAT WILL LET HIM REST WHEN NEEDED.”

“Hm. Good point. Well, once he wakes, if you guys want, we can go job hunting.” Ora printed a dozen copies of Papyrus’ resume, then started typing up Sans’.

“THAT SOUNDS EXCELLENT!” Papyrus began to clean up the table from breakfast and absently work on cleaning up the house.

“Cool.” Ora grinned at him before focusing on Sans’ resume. It didn’t take too long to type up, and once she set it to printing as well, she got up to help Papyrus out with the cleaning.

Papyrus picked Ora up. “YOU DON’T NEED TO.” He continued cleaning while he carried her.

She squeaked and started laughing. “I know I don’t need to. You also don’t need to carry me silly.”

“HOW ELSE WOULD I STOP YOU?”

"You could let me help you." Papyrus chuckled and squeezed Ora gently but didn’t put her down. Ora laughed and hugged him, resigning herself to being unable to help. "You're a goof."

“NYEH HEH HEH! FOILED BY MY PLANS!”

"Not that that's surprising. You're good at plans."

Papyrus paused, then give Ora a quick hug before continuing. “AND WHEN I’M DONE WE CAN WAKE SANS UP!”

"Sounds like another good plan!" She agreed.

“NYEH HEH HEH!” Once Papyrus was satisfied he put Ora down and walked into the living room to poke his brother. “SANS.”

“...yeah?” Sans yawned.

“WAKE UP.”

“...why?”

“WE’RE GOING TO GET JOBS!”

A long moment passed before Sans opened his eye sockets. “...jobs?” Why would they need jobs in Snowdin?

“YES! WE’RE GOING TO GET JOBS!”

"If you're up to it, that is." Ora put in. "No pressure."

Sans startled and stared at the human. Who was- “ora, he tested.”

“YES, SHE’S GOING TO HELP US.”

Sans nodded and stood up. “...sounds good.”

"Yup! You good?"

“...course.”

"Oki doki! I printed a bunch of copies of your resumes...and I've got folders you can keep em in til we get to places you wanna put your resume in."

"...right." Sans nodded and grinned at her. "...let's go."

"DO I LOOK IMPRESSIVE?" Papyrus checked.

"Pap, you always look impressive." She grinned and hurried to grab the folders and resumes, handing them to the respective brothers.

"NYEH HEH HEH! GOOD." They both took their resumes, and Sans actually took a moment to adjust his hoodie before going out. Time to get jobs.


End file.
